Lillypops
by TheDeathOfAnother
Summary: Lillian Grey is the youngest of the Grey family. She's stubborn, annoying and fun! She decides to pay her brother a visit after finding herself on trouble how will he help he? Will she just Hide? Ted Grey is the oldest Grey grandchild. He's stubborn and in control. Yet when his youngest sister visits him with terrifying news how does he react? Can anyone save Lillian?


Trees swaying, hair dancing and music blaring. Harvard festival; Hannah all natural red hair and green eyes; short skirts and revealing tops and Jenna died blue and black hair; long sleeved shirts and shorts and me are looking around in the summer sun when I spot my brother who attends the University. I grin and hold a finger up to my lips. Hannah giggles as does Jenna. I walk to him quietly and wrap my arms around his waist he jumps and turns and then smiles. His grey eyes shining.

"Lil's" He grins as he hugs me. I hug him back. He's easily 6ft 2 and with his copper blonde hair he could give any model a run for their money. He swings me around before putting me down. "Dad didn't tell me you were coming Upstate"

I grin "I didn't know I was until 3 am when Han and Jen told me they were"

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Let me introduce you to some people?"

I nod "Let me just tell Han and Jen?"

"Tell them to tag along, Simons around somewhere" he smiles. Simon is Hannah's oldest brother.

I nod and quickly run to her. "Ted asked us to hang with him"

She grins "I saw Simon!"

I grin too as Jen smiles softly. "I saw Marie"

I nod and grab their hands and tug them to Ted who smiles at them.

"Hannah and Jenna right? Simon and Marie's sisters?"

They both nod. "I heard you're graduating next year"

Hannah nods "Yeah, mom's moving upstate to be closer to Simon, so I'm graduating a year early"

Ted smiles. "You're a bright girl-"  
"Ted!" I hear a loud voice call, a blonde haired dark eyed boy runs to him.

Ted smirks. "Give me 2?"

I shrug "We're going to check in. Dad's already text me 7 times"

He shakes his head "Tell him I said Hi"

My phone buzzes. I laugh and Ted chuckles. "Hi Dad"

"Hi" He murmurs softly. I hear my mother laughing in the background.

"Ted says Hi"

"You're with Ted?"

"Well, we were like 2 seconds ago. He's talking with a friend"

He chuckles "How was the drive up?"

"Not too bad. Took us 4 hours? Close to anyway"

"Are you planning on staying upstate?"

"Uh…"

"Lillian"

"Can I call you back? We haven't really talked about it. But there's fireworks later and I don't really want to be driving-"

"I'll make arrangements for you to stay-"

"Tell dad you can stay with me. My roommates are cool with it, Right Oliver?" he nods to the boy beside him- Oliver is hotter than the last time I saw him.

"Yeah sure" Oliver smiles.

"Dad Ted-"

"Put Ted on"

"Ted" I hold my cell out and shrug. Oliver smiles softly at me.

"Lilly" his voice is softer than I remember.

I nod. "That's me." I smile. Hannah and Jenna have disappeared I find them with Marie and Simon.

"how old are you now?"

"17, you?"

He smiles. "I'm 21"

"Old"

He nods "Yes. Like Ted"

Ted mutters something and then hangs up. "I swear between you and Phee, you'll be the end of me" he grins. "Dad said you can stay a week"

I nod "Stuck with you am I?"

He shrugs and grabs me and puts me in a head lock. I smile and manage to tickle him, he chuckles and lets me go. "You two are getting on ok"

I nod "Yeah."

Oliver rolls his eyes "Why wouldn't we be?"

"It's not like I hate him" I mutter.

"Still cute when she's angry"

"You think I'm cute when I'm angry? I'm about to be gorgeous"

"Shit just got real" Ted smirks.

"You are supposed to stick up for me"

"Oh right yeah- she's not cute. Stop hitting on my sister" he mocks anger.

Oliver laughs as do I. "Has she seen Jason yet?"

Ted shakes his head. "Let's go meet people Lil' sis"

"Ok big bro"

He smirks "I'm in charge"

"Is that what dad told you?"

He nods "It was that or sending two security members-"

"Yeah, you are in charge" I smile.

He rolls his eyes. We walk towards a group of boys- I say boys they tower over me. Ted notices my hesitation. "They won't hurt you. If they do I'll kill them"

"Me too Little Lilly" Oliver smirks softly his blue eyes alight with amusement. The boys turn as one and peer down at me. I smile nervously. Ted places his hand in mine.

"Ted, Ols" One boy murmurs, he's toned and muscular with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Shaun, this is Lillian" Ted murmurs. I smile.

"Nice to meet you" He smiles; he looks down at me and tilts his head to one side "Family Ted?"

"She's my sister" Ted mutters.

"Hi, nice to meet you too" Ted pulls me forwards and I'm grateful when we reach the table full of boys who are smiling. There are 3 girls who smile.

"Ted is this Lilly?"

Ted nods. "That's Sarah, Shannon and Samantha. The triplets and their brother Samuel" He points them all out they all have the same ginger hair and brown eyes.

"Hi"

All the girls soften. "You are just adorable"

I smile "Thanks?"

They all laugh. Ted shakes his head laughing. He gestures for me to sit down. I sit down and he stands behind me. He leans down so I can hear him above the music "Do you want a drink?"

I shrug. "Can you see Hannah?"

He nods softly "Yes, she's with Simon and Jenna is with Marie, do you want a cola?"

Everyone's watching me and I smile "Yeah"

"I'll be right back" he squeezes my hand and then disappears. A younger looking boy sits beside me he has chestnut brown hair and honey eyes.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"You're Ted's sister?"

I nod softly. He makes me nervous. I don't trust him. "Yeah"

"How often you visit?"

I smile "As often as I can"

The triplets watch the encounter. Oliver appears and puts a hand on my shoulder making me jump. "Everything ok over here?"

I nod "Yeah"

"I'm Josh by the way" he holds out his hand.

I don't shake his hand "Lillian"

"May I call you Lilly?"

I shrug "If you want"

"Like the flower"

"That is the worst chat up line ever. Besides I'm not here for romance"

Oliver smirks behind me "You stay out of trouble, I'll hunt Ted down"

I stand "I'll go with-"

"Just stay here, the girls can look after-"

"I can look after her" Josh smiles.

"Don't interrupt people that's really bad manners, Plus I can look after myself" I turn to Oliver. "You were saying?"

"I was saying, just stay with girls"

Trees swaying, hair dancing and music blaring. Harvard festival; Hannah all natural red hair and green eyes; short skirts and revealing tops and Jenna died blue and black hair; long sleeved shirts and shorts and me are looking around in the summer sun when I spot my brother who attends the University. I grin and hold a finger up to my lips. Hannah giggles as does Jenna. I walk to him quietly and wrap my arms around his waist he jumps and turns and then smiles. His grey eyes shining.

"Lil's" He grins as he hugs me. I hug him back. He's easily 6ft 2 and with his copper blonde hair he could give any model a run for their money. He swings me around before putting me down. "Dad didn't tell me you were coming Upstate"

I grin "I didn't know I was until 3 am when Han and Jen told me they were"

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Let me introduce you to some people?"

I nod "Let me just tell Han and Jen?"

"Tell them to tag along, Simons around somewhere" he smiles. Simon is Hannah's oldest brother.

I nod and quickly run to her. "Ted asked us to hang with him"

She grins "I saw Simon!"

I grin too as Jen smiles softly. "I saw Marie"

I nod and grab their hands and tug them to Ted who smiles at them.

"Hannah and Jenna right? Simon and Marie's sisters?"

They both nod. "I heard you're graduating next year"

Hannah nods "Yeah, mom's moving upstate to be closer to Simon, so I'm graduating a year early"

Ted smiles. "You're a bright girl-"  
"Ted!" I hear a loud voice call, a blonde haired dark eyed boy runs to him.

Ted smirks. "Give me 2?"

I shrug "We're going to check in. Dad's already text me 7 times"

He shakes his head "Tell him I said Hi"

My phone buzzes. I laugh and Ted chuckles. "Hi Dad"

"Hi" He murmurs softly. I hear my mother laughing in the background.

"Ted says Hi"

"You're with Ted?"

"Well, we were like 2 seconds ago. He's talking with a friend"

He chuckles "How was the drive up?"

"Not too bad. Took us 4 hours? Close to anyway"

"Are you planning on staying upstate?"

"Uh…"

"Lillian"

"Can I call you back? We haven't really talked about it. But there's fireworks later and I don't really want to be driving-"

"I'll make arrangements for you to stay-"

"Tell dad you can stay with me. My roommates are cool with it, Right Oliver?" he nods to the boy beside him- Oliver is hotter than the last time I saw him.

"Yeah sure" Oliver smiles.

"Dad Ted-"

"Put Ted on"

"Ted" I hold my cell out and shrug. Oliver smiles softly at me.

"Lilly" his voice is softer than I remember.

I nod. "That's me." I smile. Hannah and Jenna have disappeared I find them with Marie and Simon.

"how old are you now?"

"17, you?"

He smiles. "I'm 21"

"Old"

He nods "Yes. Like Ted"

Ted mutters something and then hangs up. "I swear between you and Phee, you'll be the end of me" he grins. "Dad said you can stay a week"

I nod "Stuck with you am I?"

He shrugs and grabs me and puts me in a head lock. I smile and manage to tickle him, he chuckles and lets me go. "You two are getting on ok"

I nod "Yeah."

Oliver rolls his eyes "Why wouldn't we be?"

"It's not like I hate him" I mutter.

"Still cute when she's angry"

"You think I'm cute when I'm angry? I'm about to be gorgeous"

"Shit just got real" Ted smirks.

"You are supposed to stick up for me"

"Oh right yeah- she's not cute. Stop hitting on my sister" he mocks anger.

Oliver laughs as do I. "Has she seen Jason yet?"

Ted shakes his head. "Let's go meet people Lil' sis"

"Ok big bro"

He smirks "I'm in charge"

"Is that what dad told you?"

He nods "It was that or sending two security members-"

"Yeah, you are in charge" I smile.

He rolls his eyes. We walk towards a group of boys- I say boys they tower over me. Ted notices my hesitation. "They won't hurt you. If they do I'll kill them"

"Me too Little Lilly" Oliver smirks softly his blue eyes alight with amusement. The boys turn as one and peer down at me. I smile nervously. Ted places his hand in mine.

"Ted, Ols" One boy murmurs, he's toned and muscular with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Shaun, this is Lillian" Ted murmurs. I smile.

"Nice to meet you" He smiles; he looks down at me and tilts his head to one side "Family Ted?"

"She's my sister" Ted mutters.

"Hi, nice to meet you too" Ted pulls me forwards and I'm grateful when we reach the table full of boys who are smiling. There are 3 girls who smile.

"Ted is this Lilly?"

Ted nods. "That's Sarah, Shannon and Samantha. The triplets and their brother Samuel" He points them all out they all have the same ginger hair and brown eyes.

"Hi"

All the girls soften. "You are just adorable"

I smile "Thanks?"

They all laugh. Ted shakes his head laughing. He gestures for me to sit down. I sit down and he stands behind me. He leans down so I can hear him above the music "Do you want a drink?"

I shrug. "Can you see Hannah?"

He nods softly "Yes, she's with Simon and Jenna is with Marie, do you want a cola?"

Everyone's watching me and I smile "Yeah"

"I'll be right back" he squeezes my hand and then disappears. A younger looking boy sits beside me he has chestnut brown hair and honey eyes.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"You're Ted's sister?"

I nod softly. He makes me nervous. I don't trust him. "Yeah"

"How often you visit?"

I smile "As often as I can"

The triplets watch the encounter. Oliver appears and puts a hand on my shoulder making me jump. "Everything ok over here?"

I nod "Yeah"

"I'm Josh by the way" he holds out his hand.

I don't shake his hand "Lillian"

"May I call you Lilly?"

I shrug "If you want"

"Like the flower"

"That is the worst chat up line ever. Besides I'm not here for romance"

Oliver smirks behind me "You stay out of trouble, I'll hunt Ted down"

I stand "I'll go with-"

"Just stay here, the girls can look after-"

"I can look after her" Josh smiles.

"Don't interrupt people that's really bad manners, Plus I can look after myself" I turn to Oliver. "You were saying?"

"I was saying, just stay with girls"


End file.
